Sharing
by madd.junkie
Summary: [Crack] Wherein Mikami and L attempt to share Light, and his megalomaniacal plans blow up in his face.[Mikami x Light x L]
1. Sharing: With Each Other

**Sharing**

**Summary: **Wherein Mikami and L attempt to share Light, and his megalomaniacal plans blow up in his face

**A/N:** Revamped chapter because spelling mistakes were annoying me. Also, because I'm actually going to start writing for this again. Nothing's really changed, but you can reread the chapter anyway.

* * *

**Sharing: With Each Other**

**Reader's POV**

**Yagami Household**

* * *

"Kami doesn't need a housewife, he needs someone loyal." Mikami Teru's black eyes narrowed at his competition, his arms crossed and his face passive. His rival for love, however, seemed rather at ease about the entire situation, figure hunched over and hands in his pockets.

"Light-kun doesn't need a _dog_, he needs somebody who is his equal. Also, I'm not the one who bakes sugar-free cookies for Light-kun." L's messy hair covered his eyes, making his glare seem even creepier. Mikami stiffened from the words before growling under his breath.

"I am **not **a dog, I'm a life-long companion who will always listen to what Kami says. You were trying to **arrest **him!" The suit-wearing twenty-something year old glowered, arms uncrossed and fist clenched. L jutted out his bottom lip, almost pouting,

"I'm not now, and besides- Light-kun _liked _being chained to me." L hissed out as Mikami flinched back in shock. His eyes widened and he looked between a faintly blushing Light and a triumphant L.

"K-Kami! Tell this... this... _monkey _that you would rather spend your days with someone who unconditionally follows you!" Mikami made wild gestures with his hands, pointing to the scowling L. The detective turned to face a slightly bemused Light,

"Tell this obsessive fanboy that you would rather stay by my side, Light-kun. With someone who you can have intellectual conversations with." Mikami and L both turned to each other and glared darkly.

Light on the other hand was having a bit of an internal crisis. Mikami was unstable enough as it was, saying no to him might cause Teru to attack him. L was a bit saner, but was bound to turn him into the police if he rejected the detective.

"Can't you both just get along?" The black haired men turned to the young Yagami, who looked a bit nervous. The two shook their heads, simultaneously shouting,

"No." Light groaned, running a hand through his hair. He was a God, he should be able to fix this problem. As the two began bickering, Light finally came up with a decent idea.

"At least I don't treat everything like it has deadly germs."

"At least I don't follow Light-kun like a pathetic puppy."

"Guys, how about we all compromise?" Light didn't wait for an answer.

"You will share. L can have my mouth and Mikami can have my ass. You two never have to touch. Deal?" Light asked, looking towards both older men. The two seemed to think it over carefully.

"We'd need to see if it would work..."

"...right now would be the best time..."

_'What hath I wrought?'_

---

When an innocent Sayu walked into the room to ask her brother what he wanted for dinner, she was greeted by the sight of her (naked) brother choking on something long, and L and Mikami (naked as well) trying to help him. She gasped, pointing to her brother in total shock,

"Nii-san! There's a snake going in your mouth and coming out your rear! Don't worry, I'll go get Dad!**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** What hath I wrought was a phrase I thought of putting a few days after I uploaded this chapter. I just never had the energy to fix it. Lol for puns and biblical refrences. 


	2. Sharing: With MisaMisa

**Sharing**

**Summary: **Wherein Mikami and L attempt to share Light, and his megalomaniacal plans blow up in his face.

**A/N:** Another chapter by demand of... two people. I hadn't planned on making any more chapters, but since you guys asked for more I'm willing to write. So pretty much, this entire story is going to be Mikami and L having to share Light with each other, and some of the other characters in the show. Expect a lot of crack pairings to show up.

Reviews are love.

* * *

**Chapter: Sharing: With Misa-Misa**

**Reader's POV**

**Random Café**

* * *

If it was up to Light, he would be doing much better things right now. Like L and Mikami. Perversion aside, Light was currently sitting in some small café, listening to Misa ramble on to him about another model. He looked at the two occupied seats across from him, two black haired men glaring at a certain blond. 

Light shuddered inwardly, wondering how Misa could not notice the death glares she was receiving. Such a cold look from a zombie and a psycho wasn't something one could easily ignore.

"...and she was like, 'You know Yagami spelled backwards is _I'm a Gay_ which is proof Light is gay' and I was like..." Misa was cut off by a dry chuckle from Mikami.

"Is there something funny... fanboy?" Her brown eyes narrowed at the man across from her. Mikami's face flushed faintly, but before he could rant off how he was _so not a fanboy_, L cut in.

"The irony of his last name backwards and the fact that he really is gay, is what's funny Amane-san." L said casually, his legs up in his chair and his thumb rubbing against his lip. Misa shook her head rapidly,

"Light-kun is as straight as a arrow you perverts!" Misa-Misa latched onto her would-be boyfriend's arm, childishly sticking her tongue out at the two black haired men. Light carefully detached himself from the hyperactive model while both Mikami and L pouted.

"Light-kun, do you wish for us to share with Amane-san too?" Mikami looked at L as if he had grown a second head,

"I refuse to share Kami with both you _and _that blond bimbo." The fourth Kira hissed out, crossing his arms and turning his head away from the other three. Light sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Misa argued with L, and Mikami sulked in the corner.

"Misa, I'm about as straight as a circle." Light sighed out, gaining the attention of most of the café customers.

"That's right- wait a minute! Light-kun is STRAIGHT! You are **not **gay, okay? Misa-Misa knows Ryuzaki just has you confused." Misa frowned as she looked at the younger brunette stand up abruptly. She watched in disbelief as Light grabbed the detective up by his collar, out of the chair and into his arms. Before L could say anything, Light had smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, which very soon resulted in their tongues fighting for dominance.

"What the hell? That's not fair, we're suppose to share." Mikami stood up and stormed over to the heated make-out session, pausing slightly to watch in fascination as Light effortlessly ran a hand under the older man's shirt.

"L-Light-kun...?"

As if to make matters worse for poor Misa, Mikami embraced his God from behind and began grinding his hips against Light's backside, rubbing his hands over the entire front side of the young Yagami.

It was only ten minutes until they started stripping their clothing. And it was another two minutes until Misa-Misa clutched her chest and fell backwards, unnoticed by everyone else, blood pouring from her nose. It took an hour for anyone to call the ambulance, and another hour and a half to convince anyone to clean up the sticky white mess on the floor.

----

"I can't believe she's in the hospitable."

"I feel sort of bad for her."

"Massive blood lose coupled with a heart attack, it's a wonder she is not dead."

"Witnesses say she was with you three, any idea what caused it?" Soichiro looked at the three men expectantly. Nobody was exactly willing to admit they got it on in the middle of a café. Light coughed,

"Somebody must have used the Death Note... yeah..."

Mikami and L both gave Light a blank look. Soichiro seemed to except this excuse.

Who could've known Misa would have a sudden heart attack and an unstoppable nosebleed at the sight of three men screwing each other?

* * *

**A/N: **Um... hurray for smut? Anyway thank you all so much for your reviews. I'll try to update this story at least once a week. 


End file.
